poldarkbbcfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis Poldark
Wheal Grace, Cornwall, England |Titles = Master and Esquire of Trenwith |Occupation = Owner of Wheal Grace Magistrate of Cornwall |Family = Charles Poldark † Verity Poldark † Verity Blamey Elizabeth Poldark † Geoffrey Charles Poldark Juana Poldark Ross Poldark Agatha Poldark † |First appearance = 1x01 |Final appearance = 2x05 4x08 |Portrayed by =Kyle Soller }}Francis Poldark'' ''(1760 - 1792) was the Master of Trenwith. He was the owner of Wheal Grambler, and later became a co-owner of Wheal Grace. He was the son of Charles Poldark, brother of Verity Poldark, first husband of Elizabeth Poldark, the father of Geoffrey Charles Poldark. Biography Early life Francis was born in 1760. He was the second child of Charles and Verity Poldark (née Michell). He had an elder sister called Verity too. Francis and Ross Poldark were very close growing up. Sometime during their childhood, Ross saved Francis from drowning because he hadn't learned to swim.Poldark, Series 2, Episode 5 In 1780, Francis attended a birthday party for his great-aunt, Agatha Poldark. He, Ross and George watched Elizabeth Chynoweth dancing and wondered who would be lucky enough to marry her and begin a family. He and George thought it would "always be Ross".Poldark, Series 4, Episode 8 Later that year, Ross was in a brawl and joined the Royal Army instead of facing prison time. He was soon was believed to be dead and was missing for two years. Francis and Elizabeth, Ross's sweetheart, fell in love. He eventually proposed to her and she accepted.Poldark, Series 1, Episode 1 Engagement In September 1783, Ross came home during Francis and Elizabeth's engagement dinner. He heard Francis was engaged and congratulated him, before asking who he was engaged to. He was disappointed to find out it was Elizabeth, and Francis began to feel awkward and insecure. He spoke to Elizabeth and told her that even though he was less brave and interesting than Ross, he loved her and would love her forever. Elizabeth told Francis that she couldn't wait until she was married to him, and he began crying in joy. Francis later found Ross at Wheal Leisure to apologise for taking Elizabeth. He told Ross how Charles was concerned about him and wanted to him to think about going elsewhere to begin a new life. He couldn't help falling in love and that he and Elizabeth thought he was dead. Ross grew angry and began shouting, causing Francis to fall into the water in the mine. Ross thought about leaving Francis but eventually helped him back up. Marriage Francis soon married Elizabeth but at the reception, their great-aunt Agatha read tarot cards and announced in vague words, Ross would be set against Francis. Charles thought Francis was a disappointment who was bound to fail in the mining business, and wanted Ross to leave because he would cause Francis to develop even less confidence. Francis was unhappy when he learned Charles was going to bribe Ross to leave, but he decided he would stay. Debt Opening Wheal Grace Death In April 1793, Francis stayed behind at Wheal Grace in the hope finally bringing up genuine copper. Notes and sources Category:Poldark family Category:Characters Category:Article stubs